


The Carpet

by RickHammersteel



Series: Gravity Falls Shorts [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Electron Carpet, Gen, Sibling Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 13:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15631845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickHammersteel/pseuds/RickHammersteel
Summary: Ford questions Stan on the location of the Electron Carpet.





	The Carpet

Ford stared at the room with a melancholic frown. Thirty has passed by, and this room had only one other inhabitant. He was happy that it took Stanley so long to find this room, meaning that his things weren't tampered with too terribly. At least, until Stan decided to give this room to the large man behind him. He was pretty sure said man was talking to him. In fact, he was, better start listening.

"Of course I had to move some stuff around, Dr. Pines," Soos began,"Though I really wish Mr. Pines had kept the carpet."

Ford's eyes widened. He looked around the room again. Sure enough, some things have been moved around, his calendar was changed, his clock fixed, and his closet was cleaned out of any of his cool jackets. He would have to talk to Soos about that. His eyes then trailed down to the floor, and he noticed that, while there was a purple carpet, there was no blue carpet. Experiment 78 was missing.

Ford turned to Soos,"I'll be right back." He patted him on the shoulder, before stomping away.

Ford found Stan in his usual spot: Lazily watching television on his chair. Ford frowned, walking up to the front of the TV and stood, arms crossed.

"Do you mind!?" Stan said, attempting to reach his head around his brother.

"Where is my carpet, Stanley!?" Ford asked through his teeth.

"Check your chest." Stan joked,"Now out!" He pointed to the doorway.

Ford facepalmed,"I mean, my Electron Carpet, that I had in your so-called break room!" He shouted.

Stan thought for a moment, and then smirked,"Oh, that ugly thing? Yeah, I burned it."

Ford's eye twitched,"What!? Do you realize how long it took me to knit that thing!? And it's not ugly, it's a beautiful work of art I spent hours working on!"

"Eh, you could knit another one." Stan shrugged.

Ford's other eye twitched. Then he sighed,"You know what? You're right. I could make another one. However, it wouldn't be the same, it wouldn't have the soul!"

"Yeesh, now you're sounding like Mabel," Stan muttered.

"Stanley Filbrick Pines?" Ford said.

"Yeah?" Stan said with a grin.

"Die!" Ford tackled Stan to the ground. The two began to wrestle on the ground for several minutes before Dipper's voice was heard.

"Ford, I found your ugly carpet!" Dipper and Mabel walked down the stairs, holding the Electron Carpet,"Whoa, what did we walk into?"

Ford was laying on top of Stan, his fist raised. He looked at the carpet, and back to Stan,"... You told me you burned it." he narrowed his eyes.

Stan laughed, rubbing his black eye,"Yeah, and your reaction was priceless!"

Ford frowned, before getting off of his brother, and then walked over to grab the carpet, grumbling all the way. Then he felt a tug on his jacket.

"I don't think your carpet's ugly!" His grand-niece gave a big smile.

Ford sighed,"Thank you, Mabel." he then walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally wanted to end this with Ford tackling Stan, but I then found out the carpet appeared again in later episodes, so...


End file.
